Severine Papillon
Severine Papillon is the daughter of the King of the Butterflies from Prince Sincere by Catherine de Lintot. Info Name: Severine Papillon Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Sincere Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Luana Verdolengo Secret Heart's Desire: To win over the heart of that boy I love! My "Magic" Touch: I can dance with the butterflies. Storybook Romance Status: Why doesn't Anthime want me? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to complain about breaking nails. Favorite Subject: Princessology. Of course, being a princess, I'm an ace at it. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. I keep breaking nails in this class. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Severine is of average height, with fair skin, dirty blonde hair in ringlets (hers are long, curly ojou ringlets) and brown eyes. She wears a pink dress with a silver butterfly pattern. In her hair are bows shaped like butterflies. Personality Severine is rather haughty and egotistical. She takes pride in her appearance, particularly her nails, which are always painted. She is also very much an airhead and frequently complains about breaking nails. Severine likes attractive boys - especially ones with red hair and pale skin. Biography Bonjour! I'm Severine Papillon. My daddy is the King of the Butterflies. He is the nephew of the fairy Severe. He was promised in marriage to the princess Aimée of Zinzolantines, whom he had seen in a portrait. He then came to visit her, and behaved in a way that Aimée considered rude (although I digress). He showed off his magnificent clothes and outfits, but the princess wasn't impressed. He never understood why Aimée was so repulsed by him, since most women would find his fair clothes to be charming. My dad eventually married another princess. I have four younger siblings: Marine, Etienne, Capucine, and Caroline. Being the oldest, I am the one getting the destiny. Destiny decrees that I am to be bethrothed to Anthime Zinzolantin, the son of Sincere and Aimée. He's in the same grade as me. I am quite popular here. I am in the clique of popular, spoiled princesses. Still, I don't have a boyfriend, and it irks me that I don't.have one. I am a true beauty with lovely curls like my father's, so I deserve a boyfriend. I love butterflies. The Papillon family is quite prestigious, and we have plenty of butterfly-related stories to succeed too. I am frequently accompanied by butterflies, who tend to my lovely looks. My aunt, the fairy Severe, makes sure that the butterflies are always loyal to me - or else she'll turn into a viper and eat them. I'm staying out of the destiny conflict because it causes too much drama around here. What is important is that princesses are beautiful and that they don't get told to do manual labor. I always break nails whenever I'm forced to do physical work. It really hurts my image. That's no way to treat a princess - making her work. Trivia *Severine's surname means "butterfly" in French. *Severine has a pet fennec fox named Mandy. *Severine is named after her great-aunt (her father's aunt by marriage), the fairy Severe. *Severine is a second cousin once removed of Eglantine Papillon and Wandrille Papillon. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Melissa Fahn, who voices Maribelle in Fire Emblem: Awakening. (Severine's appearance is partially inspired by Maribelle.) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:Prince Sincere Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:French